Con voluntad
by ASUKA02
Summary: Tras quedar paralitico Sasuke había alejado a todos a su alrededor, pero luego de una conversación con un desconocido, cambio su forma de pensar completamente. UA One-shot Contiene SasuHina y NaruSaku


N/A: Más de un año con esta historia lista para publicar, siempre decía la publicaré mañana y así pasó el tiempo, no es la gran cosa, aunque si contiene un mensaje para aquellas personas que están en una situación similar a la de Sasuke en esta historia.

Advertencia: Contiene SasuHina y NaruSaku, UA One-shot.

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

— **Con voluntad—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—¡Lárgate ya!, ¡no quiero que vengas más!

—Por favor Sasuke-kun, déjame estar a tu lado.

—¡Largo Hinata, ya déjame en paz!

El sonido de la discusión y luego una chica saliendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos llamó la atención de un hombre rubio.

Sasuke quedó allí en la camilla respirando con fuerza, maldita vida, maldita suerte, no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, completamente frustrado recostó la cabeza de la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Él hubiese preferido mil veces morir en el accidente que sufrir una vida entera siendo un pobre paralítico, teniendo que necesitar ayuda hasta para ir al baño, odiaba al mundo, odiaba ver a los demás caminar.

En realidad los envidiaba.

—¿Te parece bien hacer llorar a una chica?

El sonido de la voz hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos, un hombre alto, rubio y con muletas estaba ahí junto a la puerta. _"Lo que me faltaba, un entrometido",_ pensó el pelinegro arrugando la frente.

—No es tu problema, no te metas. —le respondió en tono de amenaza.

El hombre rubio caminó con ayuda de las muletas y tocó con una de ellas la silla de ruedas que estaba junto a la camilla. —Tengo una de estás en casa.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie —no me interesa saberlo, no te conozco, lárgate.

Ignorando la petición de Sasuke, él se sentó con dificulta en el sofá para visitantes —Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿esa chica bonita es tu novia?, la que salió, ¿por qué la apartas de tu lado?

—No es tu asunto. —le respondió con frialdad.

Justo ahora Sasuke necesitaba que algún conocido se acercara a su habitación y sacara a ese tipo que lo estaba fastidiando, pero nadie vendría, ya antes se había encargado de alejarlos a todos con sus insultos y su actitud agresiva.

—Tienes razón, no es mi problema, pero has sido muy grosero con ella, ¿es porque tendrás que usar silla de ruedas? —le preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke giró el rostro en dirección opuesta y él comprendió que tenía razón.

Sasuke no dijo nada y él continuó hablando —Eso no es ningún impedimento para tener novia, no puedes dejar que una discapacidad defina tu vida y te impida vivirla.

A Sasuke le hartaba que le dieran discursitos sobre cómo llevar su vida, siempre supo muy bien qué hacer con su vida, incluso ahora que no tenia futuro sabía bien qué hacer. Cuando le dieran el alta, compraría un arma y acabaría con su patética existencia.

—¡Cállate ya!, ¡no sabes nada!, ¡tú sólo estás en muletas, yo no podre caminar NUNCA! —gritó tan fuerte que su cara se puso roja de la rabia.

El rubio no se fue como esperaba, el muy imbécil se quedó allí como si le conociera y tuviera que darle apoyo moral.

Estirando las piernas para estar más cómodo el rubio dijo —Yo una vez estuve inválido, estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo, eso no me impidió casarme.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza, ¿ya de que le valía seguir pidiéndole que se marchara?, el intruso simplemente había invadido su habitación.

—¿Me crees tan idiota como para creerte?, no puedes tener mujer sino puedes tener sexo. —le respondió Sasuke como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ya estaba más calmado, desde el accidente casi no había hablado.

—¿Tu novia es muy calenturienta?

La repentina pregunta lo sacó nuevamente de sus casillas.

—¡¿Pero que dices infeliz?!, ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?, Hinata es la persona más inocente que he conocido en mi vida.

Naruto sonrió levemente —entonces no veo porque te preocupas tanto, además en una relación no todo es sexo, también está la ternura y el amor.

—Intento ser una buena persona, no debo atarla a un hombre que no puede darle la familia con que tanto sueña. —explicó el pelinegro hablando entre dientes.

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, después de todo ese hombre amargado si tenía corazón.

El rubio lo miró fijo mientras le decía —no seas tonto, aún en tu estado puedes tener sexo y complacerla.

Sasuke lo miró con rabia. —no digas tonterías.

" _¿Que hago hablando con este imbécil?"_ se preguntó Sasuke irritado.

—Conquiste a mi esposa estando invalido y siendo ella mi doctora, por donde lo vieras era de lo más improbable, pero mi carisma y mi voluntad para querer recuperarme fue lo que la enamoro, se puede tener una vida aun sino volvieras a caminar.

¿Cómo?, ¿acaso alguien sabia de sus planes de suicidarse?, Sasuke miró hacia todos lados en la habitación buscando alguna cámara oculta. No la había.

—Sé lo que se siente estar postrado en una cama y depender de los demás, no te agobies, intenta hacer las cosas por ti mismo pero sin hacer daño a tus seres queridos, —hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente, —sobre el sexo, puedes usar tus dedos —dijo moviendo sus dedos —y tu boca, así lo hice a mi esposa y lo disfrutaba, ya cuando me fui recuperando pude hacerlo normal jeje.

Sasuke no había pensado en nada de eso.

—Naruto, te estaba buscando, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sasuke y Naruto movieron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, estaba ahí una mujer de pelo rosado a la que el pelinegro reconoció como una de las doctoras que llevaban su caso, justo la doctora embarazada.

" _¿Acaso éste idiota dice la verdad?",_ pensó mirando la barriga de la mujer.

—Te presento a mi esposa. —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Hola, —saludó ella entrando a la habitación —espero que Naruto no le haya hecho enojar, —dijo tocando los hombros del rubio con una leve sonrisa, —a veces habla mucho, —Naruto y ella se miraron brevemente antes de que la pelirosa devolviera su atención al pelinegro —¿cómo se ha sentido hoy señor Uchiha?

—¿Es verdad que él estuvo paralitico? —le preguntó Sasuke con interés a la doctora Haruno Sakura, así decía el carnet que tenia puesto.

Estando de pie tras Naruto, con las manos aun sobre los hombros de su esposo Sakura respondió a la pregunta de su paciente con profesionalismo —Sí, lo estuvo, le hicimos una operación en las vertebras, después de su reposo Naruto hizo muchas terapias físicas, nunca se rindió hasta que volvió a caminar.

—¿Ves?, no mentía. —comentó Naruto con orgullo.

Sasuke ni lo miró, estaba fantaseando con la ilusión de volver a caminar.

—¿Entonces podría volver a caminar? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Ya le habían hablado de una costosa operación, pero no tenía fe, pensaba que era una manera de la clínica para sacarle dinero y jugar con sus sentimientos.

—Tiene que tener mucha paciencia señor Uchiha, existe la posibilidad de que con la operación podamos reparar el daño de su columna, después del reposo obligado que requiere para recuperarse de la operación, iniciaría con las terapia físicas, es un largo proceso, pero sí, hay posibilidades de que recupere la movilidad de sus piernas, es lo que hemos intentado explicarle todo este tiempo.

Naruto sonrió al ver que Sasuke parecía demasiado conmocionado para poder hablar, seguramente estaba recuperando todas las ilusiones que había perdido desde que despertó internado en el hospital.

—Pues nosotros ya nos vamos. —dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, acomodó las muletas bajo sus brazos y miró al pelinegro, —¡hey Sasuke!, ¿ese es tú nombre?, ni siquiera me lo dijiste, ¿escuchaste?, yo pude volver a caminar, si yo pude tú también, todo con voluntad se puede conseguir, esfuérzate, no pierdas a esa chica, ella quiere estar a tu lado, tienes que respetar eso también.

—Hasta luego señor Uchiha, cuídese y piense en la operación. —dijo Sakura despidiéndose del pelinegro.

Con una nueva esperanza Sasuke los vio irse, de verdad ese tipo había hecho que pensara en muchas cosas que antes no hizo.

Tras unos minutos de estupor, Sasuke sopló con fuerza, si aquel entrometido había logrado volver a caminar, también tenía que hacerlo él. Tomó el celular y escribió un mensaje de texto.

En la cafetería de la clínica estaba Hinata, deprimida tomando un capuchino cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto al celular, lo sacó de su bolso, desbloqueó la pantalla y su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que era de su novio.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando leyó el mensaje.

"Puedes volver cuando quieras Hinata"

Recogió sus cosas, dejó dinero en la mesa y casi corrió hasta la habitación del pelinegro, antes de entrar tomó aire. Sasuke miró en dirección a la puerta cuando la vio entrar.

—No creí que vinieras tan rápido. —dijo él reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír.

—No me fui, estaba en la cafetería, ¿necesitas algo?

Hinata estaba siendo precavida al expresar sus emociones y Sasuke sabía que era su culpa por haberla tratado tan mal, seguro ella esperaba que en cualquier momento la echara de nuevo.

—Ven —la llamó ofreciéndole la mano, Hinata se acercó con cautela, —lo pensé, me voy a operar y quiero que sigas viniendo a verme, claro si tú quieres.

—Sa-sasuke-kun, eso me hace tan feliz, —dijo rompiendo a llorar.

—Hey, no llores, ven.

Hinata se acostó a su lado mientras él hablaba, —haré todo lo que sea necesario para volver a caminar. —dijo con determinación.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad para Hinata. Por fin él recapacitaba.

—Y yo te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario. —le respondió limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Siempre podía contar con ella, era la única que a pesar de todo seguía allí, no volvería a intentar sacarla de su vida.

.  
.

—Gracias Naruto. —le dijo Sakura en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Ni lo agradezcas, se siente bien ayudar a otros.

Sakura le había pedido el favor de que fuera al hospital y hablara con Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los pacientes, un hombre que por haber perdido la movilidad de sus piernas también había perdido las ganas de vivir.

—Ojalá que recapacite. —dijo ella con preocupación.

—¿No merezco un beso?

Ella sonrió pasando ambos brazos por los hombros de Naruto, —tú ya no necesitas usar las muletas.

—Sin muletas no me iba a creer, sería demasiado increíble. —respondió con simpleza.

—Cierto.

Sakura lo besó en los labios mientras Naruto inclinado en las muletas respondía al beso. No había mentido en nada de lo que le dijo a Sasuke, lo único que le falto decirle es que estaba allí por medio de un favor.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Hay enfermedades que no tienen cura, pero si maneras de poder vivir con ellas sin amargar por completo nuestras vidas.


End file.
